


A Boy and His...

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dull stay in Junon becomes a little too interesting when Rufus finds himself alone with Reno and Dark Nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His...

**Author's Note:**

> I found this relic on my hard drive and decided to overhaul it. It was complete, but I think I never posted it to FFN because I was worried that they'd ban me for it. I'm glad that I held onto it.

How unpleasant.

It wasn't as if all Rufus' efforts to undermine his father through AVALANCHE were necessarily a _waste_ , but it sure felt like it when he found himself wasting time staring at the walls – the walls of his room in Junon, to be exact. This room would be Rufus' new residence until whenever his father decided to let him return to Midgar after what he referred to as his son's “transgressions”.

The man was smart for moving him away, but it was like he refused to see all of Rufus' efforts for what they really were: thinly veiled assassination attempts. No matter, it was certainly in Rufus' own interest that his father continued to wear his rosy-colored glasses when it came to things that concerned him. The young vice president knew what sort of things happened to the people who crossed his father and was far happier to be stuck in a boring, plain room miles from home rather than to be subjected to far worse things.

He wished that they would at least let him out to go for a stroll to the lake or peruse the shops near the apartment, though. As it were, he had surveillance outside his room at all times in the form of one redheaded Turk. There had been a while where he thought he could bribe Reno to let him out of his room, yet he was surprisingly firm about keeping an eye on him. Were he any other person, Rufus was sure he would have been able to convince him to let him leave with the simple offer of money or alcohol or _something_. It was only his name that kept Reno stationed so obediently outside his door.

The man was infuriatingly nosy on top of that. Rufus had little doubt that he was actually outside his room with his ear pressed to the door right as he thought of him. Maybe if the idiot were to concentrate hard enough, he could hear his annoyed thoughts.

On the bright side, he did have some company. Sometime before this fiasco happened, his father had given him a guard dog to provide him some security if he decided to venture outside without an escort. Rufus had no problem defending himself, but he accepted the canine beast without any argument. He never had a pet before, nor felt any interest in having one. However, the hardened, distant light in the thing's eyes had felt familiar and Rufus became fond of it quickly.

He was glad that if he had to be stuck with anyone in this mess, that it would be with Dark Nation. At least he didn't look at him like he was guilty of something, and at least he wasn't loud and obnoxious like _some_ people Rufus knew...

One hand hung limply over the edge of the couch as the other carded absently through his hair. Dark Nation sat on the floor, patiently staring up at his master with an air of worry, as if he could sense Rufus' unease. It expressed a little sympathy by whining softly and lifting its head to rest it against one of Rufus' socked feet.

“Don't tell me you're bored, too,” he sighed. He turned up his toes and poked Dark Nation in the jaw, but didn't get any reaction in return. “Well, it's not like I can take you for a walk right now.”

He'd never taken Dark Nation for a walk before, but anything sounded more interesting than the nothing he was up to.

“Reno's been quiet,” he mused to himself. He was used to the silence being broken every now and then when Reno tried to make small talk, or asking him inappropriate questions and the like from behind the hallway door. If Rufus thought that _he_ was bored, then he realized that Reno was probably in a worse way. Normally, Reno had energy to spare, but when he was forced to contain it, it was like he had no idea what to even do with himself.

Dark Nation got up when Rufus made to move and followed him quietly over to the door. Standing on his toes, Rufus peered out the peephole and took a look around. There, standing at the edge of his door frame was Reno, absently checking his phone.

“Why are you staying _outside_ of my room, anyway?” Rufus asked, loud enough for Reno to hear. His voice startled him and nearly sent Reno's phone flying out of his grasp. After a bit of fumbling, Reno safely returned the device to his coat pocket.

Reno would be able to keep a closer eye on him if he stayed inside with him. He wouldn't be much of a lookout anymore, but Rufus suspected that no one outside of Shinra knew of his whereabouts. At least an attempt at his life would bring a little excitement into his stay at Junon, although he doubted that such a thing would occur.

Reno cleared his throat, smoothing a hand through his spiked hair. He cast a look over his shoulder and tried to look cool, but he appeared hilariously distorted to Rufus through the peephole.

“Thought you couldn't stand having me around, so what's this all of a sudden?” Reno asked. “Didn't you tell me to 'shut up' like an hour ago?”

“And when do you ever listen to me?”

Reno shuffled his feet in the ridiculous peephole-vision. “Yeah, well. Whatever,” he concluded lamely. “Are you admitting you want some company?”

“I'm admitting I'm bored enough to want yours, which is _really_ bored to have reached that point.”

Reno didn't have much time to appear scandalized before the door's lock released to allow him inside. He didn't have any chance to look pleased with this turn of events either, however, when Dark Nation suddenly decided to make his presence known with a shrill bark.

Panicked, Reno flattened himself against the door, and away from the snarling thing's bared fangs.

“W-whoa there! Okay, yeah, hey. I _totally_ forgot you brought him with you.”

Amusing, the way Dark Nation seemed to instantly know his master's opinion of people. The two had barely made each other's acquaintance in the past and already, it seemed Dark Nation had formed a very certain opinion of Reno.

“What's its problem with me, anyway?” Reno asked nervously, still trying to relax as Dark Nation finally began to relent and back away.

Rufus smirked and shrugged, heading back into the room with his dog, leaving Reno to relock the door. “Maybe he's afraid you're going to steal his job.”

“That wouldn't be too bad,” Reno admitted quietly with a certain tone that Rufus wasn't fond of. When Rufus turned back to regard him with a lifted brow, Reno sputtered and sprung to correct himself. “Like, you know. If I were Dark Nation, then I'd be the one sleeping on your bed!”

Step one: open mouth. Step two: insert foot.

“Perhaps Dark Nation can tell an idiot when he sees one.”

“Hey now! ...That kinda hurt. I'm just trying to keep you safe, you know. It's for your own good.”  
Rufus didn't very much appreciate people telling him anything was 'for his own good'. That never sat well with him, especially when it involved something like this constant surveillance, which was much less than necessary.

Dark Nation glanced up at Rufus, then to Reno and began heading for Rufus' bedroom. After glaring at Reno for another tense minute with his arms crossed over his chest, Rufus let out a huff and looked toward his room. “I'm going to go clean up,” he said calmly, “and if you know what's for _your_ own good, you'll stay out here and keep yourself quiet.”

 

After Rufus disappeared, shutting the door behind him hard enough to shake its hinges, Reno let himself relax, and flopped down onto the couch. Once he heard the sound of the shower, he grabbed for the TV remote on the nearby coffee table and settled in. Better to make the best of his stay in the vice's room, even if he had just utterly embarrassed himself.

 

Inside the bathroom, Rufus was trying not to think about the troublesome Turk. Clearing his thoughts, he turned on the shower, then set to divesting himself leisurely, one button at a time. He stared at himself critically in the mirrors until they began to fog. Something drew his attention and he looked aside, finding Dark Nation standing stiffly by the door as if he were guarding it. He probably thought that he needed to protect him from Reno.

A small smirk turned up the corners of Rufus' lips as he realized what it would be like to greet Reno after his shower with little more than a towel around his neck. He knew that Reno wouldn't be able to control himself if he waltzed in like that.

Faintly, he could hear the sound of the TV in the other room. Rufus felt a twinge of annoyance at that, but Reno was likely just trying to distract himself. If he played his cards correctly, Rufus figured that he might be able to make his stay in Junon more interesting with Reno.

However, it seemed that Dark Nation didn't share his secret fondness for the Turk. He certainly wasn't psychic, but it seemed that he could sense what Rufus was thinking, and he didn't appreciate anything that might take his master's attention away.

That explained his stiffness and his sudden, immediate disapproval of Reno. He felt like his position was being threatened. It was his job to protect Rufus. Realizing what the creature was probably feeling, Rufus couldn't help but feel just a little bad for it.

Holding out a hand, Rufus beckoned him to his side.

He laughed softly when Dark Nation's head nudged his knee. “You want to join me now?” Rufus murmured, running a palm over the smooth, silky fur on his head. Dark Nation looked quite pleased.

Rufus was already unclothed and the shower was hot enough for him to step inside already, but he felt as though Dark Nation deserved a few extra minutes of his time. Especially if he intended to romance his favorite idiot later, he needed to do something to calm his pet's attitude. So, turning around, he reached for the shower knobs and turned it off for the moment, then sat down on the edge of the tub to bring himself down to Dark Nation's level.

Dark Nation obediently rested his head on Rufus' bare knee and glanced up at him a suspicious amount of awareness in his black eyes. Then, without any warning at all, Rufus suddenly found the muzzle of his guard hound buried between his legs, nuzzling and... licking and...

 

The cry from the bathroom drew Reno's attention and he bolted up from the couch.

A pounding came at the door. Rufus put both hands on Dark Nation's face, trying to push him away.

“Hey, you didn't fall in there or something, did you?” Reno asked on the other side, sounding concerned.

He wanted to respond noncommittally, but Dark Nation was making that difficult, returning to the space between his legs whenever he tried to open his mouth. Finally, he managed to get something out without embarrassing himself.

“I'm fine. Don't concern yourself,” he said, strained, trying not to arouse Reno's suspicion any further. After a few seconds passed without any response from Reno, it seemed that he'd successfully driven him away, but that wasn't going to help his current predicament.

He'd never had any problems with Dark Nation like this before. The beast had been impeccably trained so he never had to worry about it being disobedient. This was completely out of the norm for him and Rufus had no idea what to do about it.

Dark Nation backed up by a few paces and looked him up and down, breathing in hard pants. Rufus had never seen him like this before, but he knew what sort of thing must have been on Dark Nation's mind. He had no idea how to calm him, but he knew the situation could only get worse by involving Reno...

He glanced down at himself, and immediately flushed with surprise and embarrassment. It was undoubtedly uninvited and unintentional, but the prodding from Dark Nation had caused his body to respond. Still, it made him feel disgusted with himself. Dark Nation began to step forward again with a hungry look in his eyes, and Rufus tried to keep him away with his foot, but something stopped him – the tentacle that descended from the back of the beast's neck wrapped itself around his ankle and kept him from moving another inch.

Instantly, panic began to course through the young vice president. He had a hungry, sexually charged guard hound staring him down, trying to make him submit. He tried to stand up, but, with his foot still caught in the tentacle's hold, he tripped on the bathroom tiles and fell down on his backside. He was glad he hadn't fallen back into the bath, but he was still in a terrible predicament.

Dark Nation stalked over him, positioning his body over Rufus' possessively. Were this a few minutes ago, Rufus wouldn't have had a problem pushing his guard hound away, but something about him made him feel wary now. Regardless of any amount of training or domesticating, Dark Nation was still a beast at heart, like any other guard hound. Trying to fend him off while he was defenseless sounded dangerous.

Tentatively, Rufus tried to back away, but a clawed paw was placed solidly onto his chest. Rufus wasn't sure what to expect. A tongue slipped out from between sharp fangs to lightly caress the spot where his claws had dug into Rufus' chest, drawing wet laps over the raised, red marks. When Rufus felt its tongue laving over his nipples, a shameful sound escaped from his mouth. He prayed that Reno hadn't been able to hear it.

The tentacle wrapped around his ankle released him, and Rufus felt relieved for a second, hoping that this meant Dark Nation was relenting. That hope was shot down a moment later. The tentacle that released him returned, wrapping around one of his knees, forcing Rufus to spread his legs apart wider.

Rufus didn't know where this was headed, but it couldn't be good.

A cold sweat broke out over his brow and he looked about himself wildly, frantically searching for anything that he might be able to use to defend himself with. From one corner of the room to the other, though, he found nothing within arm's reach that would help him.

The tentacle released his knee, and, in less than a second, was placed somewhere else much more sensitive. A small gasp escaped from Rufus' lips when he felt the tip of the appendage pressing against his entrance. It wagged around without any finesse, prodding around to try to find the right way inside him. Rufus desperately moved his hips, trying to slip away, but the claws returned to his chest and dug in as a warning.

Somehow, he managed to keep himself from shouting as the thing forced its way inside. It was larger than anything he'd ever felt. Pain blossomed in his lower body as it continued to press inside, opening him wider. It surface felt slick, as though it were coated in some kind of secretion, but that didn't make the girth of it feel any less painful.

He felt sickened, but he couldn't get away, trapped beneath him. As the tentacle moved around, the slickness around it made it easier for it to slide inside. Before long, it was wriggling inside of him with ease. Rufus was determined to get away, but his urgency was starting to fade. Something was replacing his common sense. Something about the thing inside of him was affecting him like a drug, making his limbs feel weak, his thoughts blurry, his head warm.

Above him, Dark Nation let out a soft whine. He seemed to draw satisfaction from what he was doing with that tentacle-like appendage. The faster he moved, the sharper his whines became.

Rufus weakly lifted his arms and tried to push at Dark Nation's chest, but he couldn't find the strength he required. Dark Nation drew the tendril out of him. Then, quickly, plunged it roughly back inside. Surprised, flooded with revulsion, and blinded by something sickening, a shout pulled itself up from the depths of Rufus' lungs.

Outside the door, the thudding of feet on the carpet sounded as loud as the blood pounding in his ears. The door met with a few predictable knocks.

“Yo, boss. Hey, are you really okay in there?”

Dark Nation turned around and growled at the door, glaring dangerously. After the unfriendly welcome he received from Dark Nation, Reno was probably wary to come anywhere near him. Rufus still feared how Reno might react if he opened the door, but he was more worried about what was going to happen to him if he was left alone, at the mercy of Dark Nation.

A few moments went by, lengthened by the punctuated pounding of his pulse. His mouth felt dry. He wished that he could find a way to answer him, but could find no suitable response in his situation.

Having received no response, Reno announced that he was going to open the door. He let another second pass, and then the door knob turned.

Rufus could only imagine what a scene he must have looked like to him; laying on his back on the tiled floor, his knees on either side of his guard hound, making a face he was certain no other person had ever seen him make before. Predictably, Reno stood there, not saying a word, too stunned to react. Mouth agape, his brows furrowed, then lifted slowly as a confused sound slipped past his lips.

“What...?”

“Don't just- _stand there_ ,” Rufus managed to force out, turning his face to the side to look away from either of them.

Dark Nation growled ferociously, directing his attention to the one who had interrupted them.

Glancing from the corners of his eyes, Rufus watched Reno, curious to see what he would do to help him out of this situation. He was a Turk, after all. There had to be something he could do. Once he got Dark Nation off of him, then he could give Reno a good smack across the face to make him forget what he'd seen.

Reno moved forward without hesitation, crossing his arms over his chest. Rufus could tell that he felt unnerved, the corners of his mouth twitching, but he unwaveringly stood his ground in front of the dangerous beast.

To their shared surprise, Dark Nation relented, bowing his head obediently. Perhaps he felt compromised by the delicate situation he was entangled in. Rufus let himself release a shaky breath as he watched some of the tension in the limbs surrounding him relax. He was grateful that Reno had found a solution that didn't require him to use his magrod.

Something told him that things weren't quite finished, however.

Dark Nation had yet to pull away, his tentacle-like appendage still buried within him.

“So, doggy... Are you gonna get off or...?”

Dark Nation lifted his head and gestured his nose toward Rufus, then looked back up at Reno expectantly. Confused, Rufus looked at Reno and found him looking positively red.

“What? What are you staring at me like that for?” The tentacle inside of him squirmed and he forced himself to look away again, shielding his face with his arms to hide the way his face contorted with disgusting pleasure.

Sounding flustered, Reno tried to explain. “I think he's saying he'll share. Or something.”

Rufus could hear him kneeling down by his side. His fingers gently closed around one of his wrists, and Rufus was surprised at his own lack of resistance. His whole body flushed with fury and embarrassment, but he couldn't find the strength to hide his pleasured expression from Reno, his body instinctively responding the stimulation from Dark Nation's tendril.

“What are you doing?” he asked, infuriated that he couldn't make himself sound more aggravated. “Are you just going to sit here? Aren't you going to do anything?” he asked. He tried to put fire behind his words, but they all came out lukewarm.

He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up in this predicament. He was starting to forget his own sense of shame. Now, he would have been happy as long as Reno did something; anything – it didn't really matter what.

Reno stayed quiet, but he nodded emphatically. Dark Nation shifted aside, slipping himself out of Rufus so he could allow Reno some room. Sitting down, Reno rested his back against the side of the tub and pulled Rufus into his lap so that his back rested against his chest.

“What do you think you're...?” Rufus' words were instantly cut short when Reno's fingers closed around his cock. “S-sto-”

Reno gave a little tug, and any thoughts that Rufus had were derailed, and, suddenly, all he could focus on was the way Reno's rough hands felt so damn good on him. He turned his head to the side and tried to bury his face in his shoulder, but he knew that Reno could still see everything from where he was sitting.

Running the flat of his palm over Rufus' chest, Reno silently admired his pale white skin and the taut muscles of his stomach. His thumbs rubbed a little harder than necessary over Rufus' nipples, and he watched with a smirk as he was rewarded with a stifled gasp each time he touched them.

Dark Nation made a low rumbling noise in his chest to draw Reno's attention. Reno looked up, raising his brow with a smirk.

“Hush, I wanna have my chance to appreciate the moment, you know.” He lifted his hand from Rufus for a second to pat Dark Nation on the head. Rufus was surprised that it hadn't seized the opportunity to bite Reno's hand. In fact, he whimpered slightly when Reno withdrew his hand, sounding disappointed – frustrated, even.

That's when Rufus felt the tendril poking around his entrance again, slowly pressing itself into his sensitive, unresisting passage.

Rufus gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, clenching and unclenching his fists against the floor tiles in a futile attempt to find something to hang onto. Reno's fingers curled around his cock again as Dark Nation began to move his tendril deeper. Just as Rufus thought that it might be stopping, it pulled back and manged to go even deeper, filling him endlessly with its slippery length. Rufus wriggled his hips, unsure even to himself whether he was trying to get away or seeking more of its disturbing, erotic touch.

Reno's other hand came down to rest at the curve of his hip to keep him still. Gently, his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the skin there until Rufus finally relaxed a little. Dark Nation was still panting heavily, his pink tongue wagging between his teeth.

Soon, Dark Nation's self control seemed to be crumbling. He snorted with every movement of his tentacle, driving inside of him impossibly deep with rough, sloppy thrusts. Reno's hand briefly left his cock to slide between Rufus' legs to where Dark Nation was connected to him. Idly, Reno's lips brushed against the side of Rufus' cheek as his fingers circled around his stretched entrance.

Rufus could only groan helplessly, pressing his head back into Reno's chest. It was hard to tell whether he was feeling more pleasure than pain or if it was the opposite, but what Rufus did know for sure was how painfully aroused the whole affair was making him. Were he alone with any other person... he wasn't sure what may have happened. Probably, none of this would have happened. Dark Nation wouldn't have gotten so territorial and possessive. And even if it _had_ happened anyway, even without Reno...

He wasn't in the right mind to continue thinking about it. He didn't really care anymore.

But, of course, he had to be stuck with the only person on the planet who would enjoy seeing him getting hot and bothered in _this_ sort of a situation.

He ground his teeth and finally found his words between two heaving breaths for air. “You... really enjoy seeing me like this, don't you?” His fingers finally found purchase in the fabric of Reno's pantleg, and he gripped hard enough to feel his nails dig into Reno's thighs.

“I don't enjoy it as much I would, say, having you all to myself, for instance. But I'll take what I can get, you know?” The smirk in Reno's voice was evident, even if Rufus couldn't see him from his position.

“I hope you don't ever expect to be getting anything else from me in the future after this one. I have h-half a mind to fire you for not h-helping me right n–” Rufus' eyes shut involuntarily, his shoulders tensing as he tossed his head back into Reno's shoulder.

“Fire me, huh?” Reno teased, stroking his fist slowly. Dark Nation paused to adjust his position for a second or two, and Reno ran his thumb leisurely around the leaking tip of Rufus' cock, turning his stifled gasps into a cry of pleasure. “I dunno, boss. I guess that would depend on whether or not you think people would believe me if I told them all about this...”

Dark Nation resumed his maddening pace, and Rufus' hands moved to grasp Reno's knees.

“You're... so...” The frustrated, complicated groan that followed the abrupt end of that sentence could have probably summarized all of Rufus' thoughts on Reno.

Long, blond bangs sticking to his forehead, chest glistening and heaving with every breath in and out, Reno could tell that Rufus was close.

“Who knew you'd be the type, huh? Looks like somebody's enjoying themselves.” He grazed his teeth lightly over the shell of Rufus' ear, his breath tickling the little hairs at the back of his neck. “Don't worry. I won't really tell anyone about any of this. I mean... why would I when I could have a sweet secret like this all to myself?”

Rufus tightened his grip, digging his nails in hard enough to make Reno wince.

“Don't start getting any ideas,” he warned. “You know this isn't any ordinary kind of...” Rational thoughts were getting more difficult to form the closer he neared the edge. His grip loosened and the tenseness in his legs finally dissipated as his body surrendered to Dark Nation and Reno's insistent movements. He silently cursed his body's response to the attention Reno was giving him.

As he rolled his hips forward, pressing himself into Reno's hand, he could feel the other's hardness pressing into the small of his back. He grinned inwardly, proud in some way that he was the one responsible for that. Reno was more than glad to offer him his 'assistance', but Rufus wasn't going to be offering any of his own. Not after this.

He wanted to make Reno suffer a little after this one. He figured that it would only make him more eager, anyway.

It was hard to explain why he was letting this continue. Part of him knew he could have even _ordered_ Reno to do whatever he wanted, but...

The tentacle rubbed harder around his entrance in a swirling motion, and he moaned. Quickly, he lifted a hand to cover his own mouth, but that did little to keep the down the desperate noises that poured from his lips. Reno's unoccupied hand came up to pull his hand away, enjoying Rufus' frustrations far too much. Rufus' toes curled on the floor, his legs working uselessly, taking his nowhere. He could feel himself nearing closer and closer, his breaths growing ragged and short, that intense feeling like fire beginning to rise up from his lower half.

With his wrists still detained, Rufus tried to tilt his head and bury his face in his shoulder to keep his voice at bay as the many sensations finally caught up with him. Dark Nation continued to move even as he came, spasming around the long and twisting tentacle buried inside of him. After a few more strokes to ease him down from the high, Reno placed his hand on his stomach, and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

Sensing his master's completion, Dark Nation finally slowly withdrew and backed away with a whimper. Rufus cracked an eye open wide enough to glare at the guard hound, silently warning him, hoping that Dark Nation understood how much trouble he was in. From his position between Reno's spread legs, it was hard to give him the same sort of look, but if he could have, he definitely would have. Instead, he removed Reno's hand from his stomach, and slumped back against his chest.

“I can't even... I can't believe you,” Rufus growled.

When he found some strength returning to his weak legs, Rufus used Reno's knees as leverage, and pushed himself to his feet. Ignoring his current state of undress, Rufus stood with his hands on his hips, and looked down at the frayed-looking Turk he'd left on the bathroom floor. A pitiful, yet arousing sight, that; Reno sitting on the floor with a blush creeping up his neck, his cock straining against the front of his slacks.

“I'm leaving you like that, I hope you know.”

Reno sputtered helplessly. “Hey! I... helped, didn't I?”

No words nor pointed looks of incredulity could express how positively rhetorical that question was. “You're kidding,” Rufus settled for. “Next time when you're the one alone with Dark Nation, we'll see if anyone comes to 'help' you.”

Reno simmered at his place on the floor, turning a quick glare to the real canine culprit who was quietly trying to escape the bathroom.

“Well if that ain't the best example of 'dine n' dash' I've ever seen...” he grumbled.

Rufus leaned down and grabbed the Turk by the collar, tugging him up to stand, then pointed at the door where Dark Nation had halted with his head lowered. “You two. Out. Go... make up or whatever it is you have to do with each other. I'm going to clean up now and purge this incident from my memory.”

“R-right!” Reno stammered, straightening out his shirt.

If Reno knew what was good for him, he was going to behave himself and never speak a word of what happened to anyone else. For the moment, it was probably going to be hard for him to be alone with Dark Nation, but as far as Rufus was concerned, he wouldn't be disappointed if he came out of the shower and found one of them dead.

A part of him shuddered to imagine what life might become if the two of them bonded.


End file.
